


Human

by xLouisa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: He's human, just a little human.





	Human

Il se définissait comme _« génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope »_ , mais il en oubliait toujours un : _humain._


End file.
